The Red Rangers Soul Mate
by bellarkelover0604
Summary: The white ranger and black ranger are born to fight off the elite moogers and the elite nighlock. One other thing though, the white ranger exists to become the soul mate of the red samurai ranger. What happens when he gets hurt after sending her away? Will the team adapt to the two new rangers?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

The Samurai Rangers, this city's protectors. The Power Rangers, the defenders of the people. What if there was a ranger or two that nobody knew about?What if there were two? A white and a black, only born when the red ranger and his fellow rangers would need them. The white ranger always a girl, and the black ranger is always a boy. This time around is different, it's the twenty first century, and things are about to change. Every time the white ranger is born, she is born as the soul mate to the red ranger, the other half of hm. The black ranger is her twin, he is the stability of the white ranger. The white ranger is ice, she is the opposite to the heat of the red rangers fire. The black ranger is darkness, he controls the night, he controls smoke; he is darkness. Into this generation of rangers though, Jayden sent them back to Tengen. Arianella and her twin Ryan are the only two trained to fight the elite moogers and nighlock sent to the surface by Master Xandred, sending them away they were able to train.  
_


	2. Intro of the Soul Mate

**A/N: Well here it is... My first official chapter ever... I really hope y'all like it, if you don't so be it, don't read it!  
** **ENJOY! :) **

Chapter 1:

"Rangers together, Samurai Forever!" the team yelled out sending their symbols up and into the air. Ji walked into the house where a tall blonde with white pants and a red splatter painted top stood next to a taller black haired boy, who was dressed in black pants and a black hoodie.

"Are you sure we can't tell him you're here?" Ji asked them.

"Yes Ji, we only came by to make sure the new team would be okay...They will be. They are young, and inexperienced, but we know you'll train them." she responded.  
As the two were turning around to leave, the girl turned around to watch the team celebrating together outside. A small smile crossed her lips as she saw the once somber red ranger grinning whilst his team cheered around them. The boy reached forward to put a hand on her shoulder, without turning around she put her hand on top of his. A small tear ran down her face as she gripped a red circle of flames on a necklace. Finally she nodded and turned to face Ji one more time.

"Keep him safe Ji, and above all else watch the white snowflake. We can only be apart so long as the necklaces are on. Goodbye Ji... Arigatō." With this the siblings threw out there hands, on them were the symbols for ice (アイス) and the symbol for darkness (闇), the two symbols glowed before a portal opened up. They nodded at Ji, then jumped through the portal.

*9 months Later*  
"Hiyah! Yah... Yah... Yah!" yelled Emily as she chased Jayden with a practice sword.  
"Good! Watch your angles Em!... There you go, watch for-"  
Mia was cut off when Jayden dropped Emily on her back and then went on to extend his hand while twirling his sword to behind his back in a resting position. Off to the side Mike and Kevin were practicing with each other, Mike was jumping around, Kevin was using well placed technique. As the two were slowing down the gap sensor went off, causing all five rangers to go running into the house where Ji was already tapping the table.

"At the docks, there are moogers. Go!" Ji called out.  
"Ready?! Samuraizer! Go go Samurai, ha!" Jayden yelled out.

The team followed his lead and ran after him towards the docks. Moogers were everywhere, throwing tables, fishing rods and a few unlucky people over the sides of the dock. Just as the rangers arrived more moogers showed up.

"There must be about 40 of them Jayden!" Mike yelled out as he pulled out his spin sword.  
"The numbers don't matter, we keep fighting! Kevin and Mia, get those people to safety. Mike. Emily, we'll take care of the rest, let's go."

With that said, Jayden, Emily and Mike ran towards the hoards of moogers. Jayden was able to take out a group of them with an attack of his spin sword, Emily and Mike combined together sending their combos at the moogers taking out almost 20 of them. Just as that happened almost 30 more appeared running at them. Kevin and Mia rejoined the group sending their individual attacks out at the moogers. Just as they did this, 20 more appeared the pattern went on until they finally regrouped together.  
"There are too many of them!" Both Mia and Emily wailed.  
"Seriously! Jayden... we can't handle all of them." Kevin said, sounding almost ashamed to say this to them.  
"No. We cannot give up, these people, this city. They're counting on us. The power rangers, we are their only chance of survival... If we fail now, we fail this city. This cannot happen." Jayden told them, sounding every bit the serious leader he needed to be. As he was about to continue on there was a maniacal laugh from behind them. The whole team whirled around to see a large ugly nighlock, this one was different than the others they had faced though. The nighlock was taller and a purple color with green marks all over his body it also had a very thick silver armor on its body.

"Hello Samurai rangers! I am the tormenter! The great storm! The one to take over the underworld!" The nighlock boasted, "And there's something very special about me... Isn't that right, Red Ranger?"  
As the nighlock said this he shot a blast of energy at Jayden throwing him backwards and causing Jayden to roll over in pain. Before he could get up the nighlock sent another blast causing Jayden to fly back once more and demorph. Suddenly something around his neck glowed and he stood almost as if he had never been injured at all.  
"Run," Jayden told the team. "Run back, do not look back at this. We are going to turn and run, I promise you I will explain everything when we get back to the Shiba house, just RUN!"

With that the samurai power rangers took off running away from the larger nighock that was currently laughing at the rangers that were running away. Said rangers were confused, as they ran all of them kept looking at their leader who just kept running. They veered off into the forest and took off towards the Shiba House, when it came into view they all picked up the pace due to Jayden doing so. He didn tstop as they reached the gate, he demorphed and kept running straight into the house. The team followed after them yelling out his name trying to get him to stop and listen to them.

"Ji!" Jayden yelled out.  
"I already saw it Jayden...they have already been notified and are heading out right now" Ji replied in a solemn voice.  
"Alright, enough!" Mike exclaimed. "You need to explain to us why we, the 'samurai rangers' turned and ran from the big scary nighlock. Because that is not what we do, we fight, and we keep fighting until we win." "Alright. Everyone sit down and things will be explained, we need you all to be calm though." Ji calmly placated the group.

The team sat down and Ji left the room to grab a tray of tea and made a second trip to grab the food he had prepared. Once everyone had been sat down and they had food in front of them Ji nodded to Jayden and sat to the front of them all.

"Now. This is something you may or may not have read about," Ji started. "There is an old legend in samurai history, it is about the White and Black rangers. They are not always born into the generation when the standard rangers are born. Sometimes it can be years upon years before they are born, these two rangers are the only rangers trained to fight the elite moogers and nighlock. They have extensive training of symbol power, meditation, and fighting. If you were to ever be in a duel, like Kevin and Jayden were when Kevin was affected by a nighlock, with one of the two rangers... You would surely lose, now-"  
"Mentor, this is great and all," Mike interrupted. "What does this explain? They're the big bad rangers, so?"

"Well Mike," Ji said in an annoyed tone of voice. "These two rangers are very special, but sometimes the black ranger is born alone, without his twin sister. The occurrence of the white ranger is very rare, when she is born the monks of the Tengen Gate revere over her. Now, when the white ranger is born there is another reason she is so very important. She is born to be the soul mate of the red ranger. She is born to fight off the elite with her brother and to be the most important thing in the red rangers life now- ah! No questions until I am done. Now, as I said earlier, it is a very rare occurrence that both of the rangers are born. It just so happens that they were both born this time around. The black rangers name is Damien, he's a funny boy, always has been. He is tall with black hair and is probably the most caring person when his sister needs him to be. The white rangers name is Arianella, she is beautiful. She is almost as tall as her brother with very light blonde hair and crystal blue eyes... She has always been the sweetest girl to people, she doesn't have it in her to be horrible to anyone. Now. That nighock at the docks was a part of Master Xandred's elite guard, from what I was told Arianella and Damien left right when their sensors went off."

Leaning down, Ji tapped his fingers to the table top and an image popped up into the air showing two teenagers sending the moogers flying without breaking a sweat. The blonde girl grinned at the black haired boy as they finally dropped into their fighting stances and launched at the elite nighlock. The two threw out attack after attack seeming to do minimal damage before they both backed off flipping out samuraizers.

"Samuraizer; Go Go Samurai!" they both yelled. The two burst into their power ranger forms, both holding onto spin swords sending three attacks each before the nighlock cried out in pain and collapsed yeling about drying out. Suddenly the rangers attention was drawn to Jayden who screamed out in pain suddenly dropping. The glowing on the necklace around his neck had stopped.  
"Jayden!" Ji exclaimed loudly. "Was he hit?!" "Yeah, but he go up almost right after." Mike told Mentor.  
Just then their attention was drawn to the girl on the screen screaming out in pain and falling to the ground demorphing.

"Jayden... It's Jayden Damien! Ahhh!" She yelled to her brother who had caught her. He flung out his hand that glowed and a portal formed from it. Back at the Shiba house a portal appered and the two from the screen appeared.

"Jayden!" She yelled. "No, no, no, no, no, no how did this happen? Jay? Can you hear me?" She hovered her hands over Jaydens body and they started to glow brightly when suddenly Jaydens whole body arched off the floor. Just as quickly as it happened, it stopped almost as suddenly. Jayden fell to the floor unconscious and she straightened up before falling to the ground next to him.  
_

***** Well?! How was it? I accept all criticism, I'd prefer it to be helpful, if it isn't then so be it. I really hope you guys like this. I was excited about writing it*****

** _I'll be writing every day, whether it is published every day is undetermined~ Also I'm looking for a beta, if anyone is interested please PM me, I edited as best I could.  
_**


	3. The Golden Moment

**A/N: As promised, here's the next chapter.  
This one mainly focuses on Antonio, because I realized that I hadn't included him yet, Enjoy! :) **

Chapter 2:

Two hours later all of the rangers were crowded into the healing room where on one cot Jayden was lying with a bandage around his stomach and chest, but looking healthier than ever. On the cot next to him Arianella was unconscious, giving her energy to heal Jayden's wound had taken more out of her than usual.

"Damn it!" Ryan yelled as he jumped up. "Why isn't she awake yet? Why the hell did you guys stay when that damn nighlock appeared? Why is it that every time something happens to my sister one of you is involved? Why-"  
"Ryan! Enough. She will wake when she is ready, and until then we need to be supportive of her." Ji told him. "Hey, man we didn't even know about the elite nighlock or moogers or you until we got back here. That's when Jayden, well Ji told us all about the soul mate thing and the elite and all the big evil that can kill us off."  
"You... didn't know about me?" Came a quiet voice from the cot.

Looking over they saw Arianella blinking and pushing herself up a little. Before she could get too far on her own her brother rushed over to help her into a sitting position. They could all see the tears in her eyes as she waited for an answer from them.

"Well, no, we didn't. I'm sorry..." Emily said quietly. "I'm sure Jayden would have said something eventually..." Kevin tried.

Before anyone else could try she waved them off and tried standing, when that worked she faced them fully.

"No, he wouldn't have," she said. "Because if Jayden didn't tell the team of people he fights monsters with about me, he wasn't going to tell you anytime soon... It's probably best that I'm gone before he wakes up. Don't worry Ji I'll recharge his necklace and mine before I go, that way I don't have to personally come here again." "Arian-" Ji tried, only to be cut off.

"No. Don't make excuses for him right now," Damien said before looking to his sister. "Recharge the necklaces and lets go. I don't want you here when he wakes up."

Nodding, Arian walked over to Jayden and grabbed the snowflake on his bare chest. She closed her eyes and she began to glow as the necklace did. When the glow stopped she unhooked the red flames around her neck and pressed it to Jayden's hand causing a red glow to appear. When it was done she hooked the necklace around her neck once more and placed her hand on his chest for a moment. In his sleep he smiled slightly before shuffling into that hand. Smiling a teary smile she pulled her hand away and walked to Damien's side.

"Ji... Tell him I love him, and the rest of you, be safe. You see any moogers or nighlock like that again, get away from there. As soon as those kind get out of the netherworld we are moving towards them. Don't fight... Good luck."

With this said Arianella and Damien turned and held out their hands simultaneously saying the same thing. "Tengen Portal!"

As they said this a bright portal appeared showing the rangers a house very similar to the Shiba house, but larger and surrounded by gardens and training areas. Beyond the gardens they could see sand gardens and monks in them raking and cleaning. Though one person stood out more, he was dressed in the same garb as Ji was and he held a Bo staff. The two teens spared the rangers one last look before stepping through the portal, closing it on their way through. Before anyone could say anything Jayden gasped behind them and sat up abruptly, looking around the room and twisting as if to find someone.

"She's not here," Ji stated. "She found out that you never told the team and left after recharging both of your necklaces."  
"Dude, why wouldn't you tell us about someone like that?! They were awesome fighters and when they aren't unconscious and waiting for the other to wake up, I bet they're pretty cool people." Mike said excitedly, missing the way Jayden's face had dropped when he heard that she was gone.

"I sent her and her brother home the day we called you guys to me. I was giving her the chance to train more without being distracted by me or helping me train you all. I didn't tell you about her because talking about her and remembering every good thing about her hurts. I hate knowing that I can't just walk down the hall to her room anymore and see her waiting and I hate not being able to train and hang out with Damien. I should've told you all... I was just to hurt to say anything at the time. I'm sorry"

"Jayden..." Mia started. "I think they may be the ones you owe an apology to, both of them seemed pretty upset at hearing you didn't tell us about them."

Jayden nodded and started to get up, just before he could get up a monk came into the room holding a scroll. He bowed and handed it to Ji, before standing back waiting for Ji to open it.

"Mentor, what is it?" Kevin asked

"Dude! I bet it's an award! Cause we're awesome!" Mike exclaimed.

"It is an invitation... I have been waiting for this day for a very long while," Ji said with a small smile. "Please tell Master Wan-Tan that we will be there and we are thrilled to have received an invitation to be present."

With that said the monk bowed and hurried away with his hands clasped. The whole team was waiting for an explanation, though Mike was only waiting quietly because Kevin had a hand over his mouth and Mia was glaring at him. Jayden had a look of understanding.

"Master Wan-Tan is the master that trains Damien and Arianella, he runs the grounds of their house as well. He's like Mentor." Jayden told them.

"Correct Jayden, and we have received an invitation to go to their house for a day-"

As Ji was about to continue the gap sensor went off. The whole team, including Jayden who was putting on a shirt, ran out.

"It's at the fishing pier, go!" Ji said.

"Ready!?" Jayden called. "Ready! Samuraizer! Go, go samurai! Ha!" The team called out before following after Jayden running to the pier.

"I don't see any nighlock here Jayden..." Emily said in a quiet voice as they looked around before demorphing and going over to where the gap sensor was paced in a metal grate. Jayden reached down and grabbed it.

"There's nothing wrong with it, I don't know why it went off." Jayden said to them.

"Maybe it just triggered when a nighlock got to close to the surface?" Mike asked them.

"No, the sensors are set up so that they will only go off when a nighlock is coming out of the netherworld." Jayden informed them all while looking around the pier. "Let's head back and see if Mentor knows anything about all of this."

** ***Back at Shiba House*****  
"How did it go?" Ji asked them.

"As good as nothing can go." Jayden answered.

The team started speculating and sitting down Ji walked over to them to listen to their theories. Just as Jayden had made to move over in their direction there was a loud thump at the door. Jayden shot a look at all of them before running out the door to see an arrow lodged in the door with a piece of paper stuck to it.

"What does it say?" Asked Ji.  
"It just says... _**See you soon**_." Jayden answered as he handed the arrow over to Mike.

"There's something fishy about this." Mike said to them with a frown across his face.  
"I'll say."  
"No, really it smells fishy, as in the thing that swims in the water and makes a good dinner." Mike said before having Emily smell who immediately reared back when she caught the smell.

"Do you think it was a nighlock? Or one of those monks?" Mia asked them, mainly looking at Ji though.

"Not here, the house has protective symbols. A nighlock couldn't get a weapon in here, and as for the monks, Master Wan-Tan would never order this. Neither would Damien or Arianella. I suggest that Kevin, Mike, Mia and Emily head back to the fishing pier see if you can find anything and Jayden and I will stay here and research what could have set off the gap sensor." With that said, Ji and Jayden walked off toward the living room as the other four walked out the door.

** *At the fishing pier***

The four of them were walking around the crowds of people just wandering as Mike and Kevin talked over who could have shot the arrow through the protective symbols.

"Fresh fish cooked from raw, listen up I do it all!" Called out a fish vendor, that handed Emily a flyer.

"Hey Mia!" Emily called out, the others turned around. "Where's that paper from the arrow?"

Emily and Mia held out their papers and they all looked at them.

"Antonio's fish, Coming soon." Mike read off the flyer. "The writing is the same!" Mia walked over to the vendor who looked to be about the same age as them, she held the flyer up in her hands towards him.

"Hey, you make these yourself?" Mia asked.

"Oh yeah I'm a one man business." he answered before turning.

"It's nice to have it handed to you instead of shot at you." Emily said as she came up next to Mia holding up the paper from the arrow.

"That's for sure... hey! wait a minute, you're the- No! You're going to ruin my big moment." He yelled.

With that said he kicked over a bin full of ice and fish, grabbed his cart and took off running as the team fell to the ground. They were about to go after them when Mike got the call that Jayden had went to Spring Valley alone chasing after some presence he had been feeling. Kevin and Mia took off for Spring Valley and Emily and Mike ran around the city looking for the fish guy. Before they could get very far Mike got the call telling them their was a nighlock there that was taking them down. As they raced off, the fish vendor stepped out from behind the dumpster.

"This is the perfect time for my golden moment!" He told himself before running after the two of them just to get there in time to see the team demorphed and on the ground. Running in he took out hoards of moogers as the gold ranger before Jayden jumped in to help defeat the nighlock that had been taunting all of them. As this was going on, the team was just watching as yet another ranger they had never heard about was fighting alongside Jayden. The team plus the gold ranger were able to finish off the nighlock that had grown in size quite a bit.

"Who are you?! Why are you here?" Kevin questioned the gold suited ranger.  
"Look, I just came here because of all of the nighlock appearing, I'm here to help," The ranger started before he demorphed. "Tell him Jay."  
The team whirled to face their leader who had a grin across his face.  
"Antonio? Is that really you?" Jayden asked.  
"I knew you would remember me!" Antonio shouted. With that said the two started sparring as the team watched on.  
"He's so good! I vote that he joins our team." Emily told all of them, still watching the match. "Woah, wait. Just because he did good in one battle, doesn't make him a samurai." Kevin said.  
"Whatever you say, the truth is, Antonio delivered his golden moment." Mia said with a grin.

**Well? What did you guys think? I wanted to say thank you to the few reviews I got after the prologue and chapter 1, there were only 3 or 4 but they were good to see.  
** _**Hope y'all liked it! **_


	4. Can we be together?

**A/N: Look at that! Two chapters in the same day!  
**** This one focuses on the house where they live and why Jayden left her****

** _ENJOY!__ :)_**

Chapter 3:

*****Two Days Later*****  
With Antonio accepted to the team by not only Kevin, but Ji as well, the team was practicing in the court yard. Antonio was sparring with Mia while Kevin and Mike worked with their swords on dummies. Emily was sparring with Jayden when Ji came out the door with the scroll they had received a few days ago.

"Everybody," Ji called out to them. "I'd like you al to get dressed and be ready to leave within the next 40 minutes."

"Wait, where are we going?" Antonio asked them.

"We are going to some lunch thing that's hosted by the monks and the white and black rangers." Mike said in a very nonchalant voice.

"Wait... Ari?!" Antonio yelled. "She's still around? Where is she? Oh, what about her brother, he never liked me much but she was always pretty great to me."

"You knew about her?! Were we the only ones that had no idea about them?" Kevin asked dramatically as they all filed into the house.

20 minutes later everyone was ready to go, the girl both wearing flats of their color, shorts and two tank tops of their color. Jayden was in his standard jeans though this time he had a red t-shirt and a white button up opened over it. Kevin, Mike and Antonio stuck to their colors and had jeans on. Mentor stood by the door waiting for them and headed out to the same SUV that had picked them up the first day they all joined. Arriving at Tengen, three monks were waiting to escort them. The team walked through a large garden and made it to the courtyard just before the house when Damien and Arianella jumped over the hedged with swords and they were attacking each other. Arianella obviously had the upper hand when she landed a kick and threw her sword to the side and fell into a fighting guard. Damien did the same before launching at her with a grin, they started hand to hand before a man waved the rangers over, minus the two fighting.

"Sorry about them, they were aware you were coming, but trying to get them to stop training is almost impossible." the man said while extending his hand to Ji.

"Master Wan-Tan, thank you for the invitation to come here. It is as beautiful as I remember it to be." Ji said to him.

The rangers followed inside and immediately stopped with their jaws opened. The entire inside was made of bamboo walls and dark wood flooring. Off to the left there was a training room connected to a room filled with swords and other weapons. The right wall was filled with the generations of the black ranger and the white ranger. At the very end was the pictures of Arianella and Damien. Straight ahead was a hallway that went past many rooms.

"These are the bedrooms, this one, as you can probably tell is Arian's room." Master Wan-Tan told them, gesturing into the large room.

The walls were white with trims of red and black, the bed was covered with red sheets and a white blanket and connected was a bathroom and a screen to the outdoor porch. Resting along her walls were kanji, most of them ice, or snow. Some of them glowed and the two above her bed glowed a bright red and white for fire and ice. On her desk there were three picture frames, one containing her and her brother in their training garb, another was of Ji and Master Wan-Tan as well as Jayden, Damien and Arianella and the last picture was Arianella herself in front of a grinning Jayden who had his arms wrapped around her.

"This room across from hers would be Damien's room... please ignore the mess." Master Wan-Tan said with an annoyed look on his face.

To their left was a black room with white trim and a large window that had a view of a pond, the bed was covered in all black and along the walls were the kanji for darkness, smoke and ice. The floor and desk were covered with clothes and training swords. The screen leading out to the walk along the pond was opened half way and from there they could see another training sword.

"I swear that boy does know how to clean he just-"

"Hates cleaning," Damien cut him off with a cheeky grin. "Now, can we get to our rooms? Or are you going to block them all day?"

As they were about to answer monks came by, but upon seeing Damien they bowed their heads when Arianella entered from behind him the monks dropped to the ground in a bow. Arianella sighed in annoyance, before she could say anything Damien gave a quick shake of his head and dragged her through the large group and pushed her into her room.

"Play nice Arian..." He warned her. "Says the one that tried to shove me in the pond because I beat you." She responded sarcastically.

Their respective doors closed and Master Wan-Tan ushered the team forward into what appeared to be a living room with four different hallways broke off from not including the one they had come from.

"I apologize for that... Arian is not fond of being worshipped, due to her being the first white ranger in almost one hundred years she is a bit more revered than her brother." Master Wan-Tan explained.

"From what I remember, when she was three I believe she actually managed to avoid the monks for almost two days. She ran and hid in the cherry blossom fields. You were not pleased." Ji said with a laugh.

"Yes, I thought we had lost the white ranger. Her brother and Jayden were of no help, they would just laugh and sneak off to bring her food and water." Master Wan-Tan sighed.

The group laughed at this when monks came in announcing that the lunch outside was ready. This was said just as Damien and Arianella were exiting their rooms and the two monks turned to bow before Arian sighed and Damien sent out a smoke cover. When it had faded the two were gone and the monks looked almost frantic.

"Do not worry, they went out to lunch," Master Wan-Tan placated. "If you will follow me outside to the barbeque."

The barbeque was almost the same as the Shiba house, the table was longer and the area was larger giving more room for people to sit. Arian and Damien were standing to the side of it.

"Welcome, welcome! Move it along, starving to death! Wasting away, keep it coming." Damien yelled out.

"Dude, these are some sweet digs..." Mike said appreciatively.

"Right?! And oh man! We got a game room, I was psyched. Arian doesn't go in there much, but if they would let me I would game and train only." Damien laughed.

"Let you? You do anyways, if we don't go out that is your life basically," Arian said while walking over to Emily and Mia. "Hello. I realize I didn't really introduce myself properly what with the passing out and the abrupt leaving. I'm Arianella, you can call me Arian."

"Hi, I'm Mia and this is Emily. Don't worry about everything that happened in the past." Mia replied shaking her hand then Emily followed.

"This house is so nice, I would have loved to grow up here." Emily gushed to Arian.

"It's great, sometimes it gets old. We just got an indoor pool because the pond has fish that Damien apparently didn't know about." Arian said with a giggle.

"Hey!" Damien yelled. "I didn't mean to step on one, I really didn't know that they were in there."

The three girls all laughed at them and so did the to Mentors. They all sat down around the table as Master Wan-Tan and Mentor were dishing out food, somehow Jayden and Arianella had ended up next to each other. She was very stiff backed in her seat and trying not to lean into him, Jayden frowned and looked over at her.

"Ari, can we talk? Please?" Jayden asked her.

"Lunch is being served Jayden..." She said quietly to him. "After then, Ari please. You aren't even looking at me." Jayden said to her.

"Jayden not now, please." Arian begged.

"No, I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry that I didn't tell them, I didn't say anything because I didn't want to think about the fact that I wasn't around you anymore. For years it was just you, me and Damien... then I sent you two away and I know that I shouldn't have done that and I regretted it after I did it. Believe me I know you can handle yours-"  
"Why did you do it then?!" Arian interrupted in a frustrated tone. "If it hurt you so much why did you send me away? It didn't just hurt you, and imagine fighting the elite while worrying about the person you love, not exactly a fun thing."

"I know! I sent you away so I wouldn't see you get hurt, I didn't want to see anything happen to you or your brother. I know that you can take care of yourself, but when the nighlock and moogers started seeping into this world I knew that it would only be a matter of time before the elite came. I thought by sending you away I would keep you safe for longer."

"Why didn't you talk to me then?" Arian sounded exasperated at this point.

"You think if I told you I was worried about you fighting you would have listened to me? I know you and I know your brother. Both of you are amazing fighters!" He exclaimed finally getting out of his seat to talk to her.

"Exactly! We could have helped in the fight, or helped train them at the beginning." Arian told him as she got up as well.

"Uhhh... guys?" Damien asked.

"Not now!" They yelled at the same time.

"What's it going to be Jayden? Are you going to keep sending me away? The only reason I was able to heal you was because you weren't awake to just push me away."

"No, Ari, I'm done pushing you away from me. I want you to come back, to open the portal again... Please." Jayden pleaded.

"Jay... I don't know about this." She said.

"Arian, trust me. Trust in your instincts. What do they have to tell you?"

"That I can't just jump right back in. We start from scratch... I know we can't start completely from scratch, but we aren't starting where we left off. Also we are going to eat now, cause I'm starving." She said with finality before turning to the table. "I'm sorry about, well all of that."

Arian went to start eating normally trying to ignore the stares when Jayden tapped her on the shoulder.

"I'm really sorry, but I really have to do this. Then we go back to normal. Promise." Jayden told her.

"Wha-" Arian was cut off by Jayden leaning forward, putting a hand behind her neck and pressing his lips to hers. He gently pulled back, then leaned in one more time to lightly kiss just her bottom lip.

The whole table had stopped everything and just stared as Jayden, there stiff and serious leader, had grabbed and kissed a girl.

"Well... This food is great Master Wan-Tan." Kevin said trying to break the ice.

**A/N: **

**So...? What did you think? Was it alright?  
Reviews please! **


End file.
